Konohas' Black Oni
by GaaraWatanuki93
Summary: Long after the war with the Akatsuki, Sasuke and his son Itachi fall to the new, darkened Iwakagure. How will Sasukes' second son, Ryusuke handle these events in the years to come. A new world is upon them all. A new dimension, devils, and a meet with fate. Will the next generation survive?


Konoha's Black Oni Chapter 1- The Departure

Hello, all! welcome to the first chapter of Konoha's Black Oni. This is my first fanfic, so i'm not sure how good it will be. So be gentle. So, without farther ado, lets go!

Disclaimer- i don't own naruto. I just own the characters i created:)

It was a chilly morning in the village of konoha. The winter season was definitely on its way. It had been 17 years since the war against the Akatsuki. A light shone through the window of the hokages bedroom. A 34 year old Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki awoke to see his wife, Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki, getting dressed. "hey you, whatcha up to hime", naruto playfully asked. "Oh, i have to teach a class today naruto-kun, and it starts in an hour", hinata crawled into bed, getting on top of naruto. After all of their years together, hinata had become less shy, and at times, somewhat aggressive. "So whats on your agenda for today, naruto-kun"? "Oh you know, same old same old, hinata-chan", naruto said as he got up. His face suddenly darkened, "hey hinata, can i ask you something thats been bugging me for a while now?" "Of course you can, naruto-kun, whats wrong"? Hinata seemed concerned, naruto hadn't had that facial expression since sasuke died.

"Well, i'm worried about ryusuke", naruto voiced,"he hasn't been the same since sasuke died. Hell, for that matter, neither has sakura". Hinata nodded," i understand, hes been closed off to everyone, even his teammates. Kushina-chan has been really worried about him. She told me that ryusuke hasn't talked to her in two months. She came home crying the other night", hinata told him," i'm think hes acting like his father did when he was that age". "Yeah, you have a point", naruto said," i just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid. I'd hate for him to end up pulling what his father pulled."

Ryusuke Uchiha was the second son of Sasuke and Sakura. A boy who, at the tender age of eleven, lost his brother to Iwa nin. After searching for his killers, Sasuke stormed Iwakagure. He managed to destroy over two-thirds of iwas forces, but eventually lost his life to the new mysterious tsuchikage. Once ryusuke learned that his father and brother were murdered, his mangekyo sharingan activated. Traumatized, he vowed to never use his sharingan again. Not long after, he shut himself off to everyone. That had been three years ago. Since, he had been training. But with the burden of losing his family, his training had suffered. He was now considered the weakest genin in konoha. Several of the other genin often bullied him for being so weak. Only a few people were nice to him now.

"Maybe i should talk to him", Naruto said," i might be able to get through to him. Hes not the only one suffering the loss of Sasuke and Itachi. Hes always been like a nephew to me". "Maybe you should take Kushina-chan with you, you know how she feels about him", hinata suggested," shes alot like i was at that age". "You know, thats not a bad idea. Hopefully, we can get through to him".

- Later that day-

At training ground #7, a certain genin team was waiting on thier jounin sensei. This team was made up of one Ryusuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, and Mizuki Nara. "Hey, kushina-san hows it been", asked mizuki," oh, well i'm ok i guess", kushina said," been helping kaa-san out at the academy, as well as training my byakugan, so i've been busy, how about you"? "Oh you know, same old same old. Been training my ass off, SOME of us have a reputation to uphold, huh ryusuke", she sneered. "You don't have to mean to him all the time, mizuki-san", kushina exclaimed," and YOU shouldn't protect him all the time, hes a man, isn't he"? She stood in front of him," you're pathetic, you know that ryusuke-san? You need to learn to stand up for yourself, DOBE". Ryusuke just looked at her, then at Kushina, and walked to the next tree over. "Just gonna walk away like always, huh?" mizuki sneered," you really are a wimp, ryusuke-kun," she muttered. Inside, mizuki was upset that one of her best friends in life had become such a weak, pathetic person. Ryusuke wasn't the genius that his brother was, but he was one of the strongest in his academy class. After he lost his brother and father, he just got weaker and weaker.

A swirling of leaves caught the genins attention. Thier jounin sensei, Yuugao Uzuki, had just arrived. "Hey you three, got a bit of a change in plans today". "What do you mean, Yuugao-sensei", asked kushina, "Well, mizuki-san will continue her training with me, but you two (she pointed to ryusuke and kushina) have been summoned to the hokages office". "hmmm, i wonder what tou-san wants," kushina asked," well, i guess we should get going, okay ryusuke-kun"? "Fine", ryusuke replied, disappearing in a shunshin. "When did he learn that", mizuki questioned," i'm not sure, hes been an enigma lately", yuugao replied," go on kushina-san, your tou-san is waiting on you. "Ok, sensei", she said as she gave a half-hearted smile and walked away. "I'm starting to feel bad for kushina-san," mizuki said to yuugao,"shes totally in love with him, but all he does is sulk around and ignores her". "I understand where you're coming from, mizuki-san," yuugao looked stern,"but you don't understand what it's like to lose half of your family in such a short amount of time. He just needs more time to adjust", she told mizuki as she watched kushina disappear into the trees.

-Hokages Office-

Naruto was in a living hell. He was doing the one job of the hokage that he couldn't stand; paperwork. Of course, he made it easier on himself by using kage bunshin, but it was still a pain. He was almost to the point of insanity when a swirl of wind caught his attention. Ryusuke had shunshin'ed into his office. "hey hey, when did you learn that", naruto asked with a hint of pride in his voice. "My tou-san taught it to me. It was one of the last things he taught me", ryusuke replied. Narutos grin faded. "Ryusuke, where's Kushina"? "I guess she decided to walk, i'm sure she"ll be here soon, i'll wait over here," he said with a stoic expression. 'I'm really getting worried about that kid, i hope we can talk him out of this funk hes in', naruto thought. About 15 minutes later kushina arrived, and to naruto and ryusukes surprise, she arrived with a sullen sakura. "Well, this is certainly a nice surprise. How are you, sakura-chan? It's been a while since i've seen you", naruto said," hey kushi-chan", he winked at kushina. "Tou-san, stop calling me that already, you know i hate that nickname"! "Ahh, but thats what makes it so fun", naruto interjected. "So ryusuke, don't you have anything to say to your mother", naruto asked. "What do you mean, hokage-sama? I see kaa-san everyday. There isn't anything that needs to be said". This shocked everyone, including sakura. Ryusuke seemed so cold to everyone. His friends, his teammates, and even his mother. "Ok, thats enough ryusuke", naruto said in a stern voice,"you aren't the only one that misses sasuke and itachi, you know. We ALL miss them, both of them. For the past three years all you've been doing is mopeing around and neglecting your training. You've been failing missions, disrespecting your superiors, giving your teammates the cold shoulder, and worse of all, TREATING THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT LIKE GARBAGE", he shouted the last part.

A small hic was heard. Everyones attention turned to ryusukes' turned down face. He was crying! Showing some kind of emotion for the first time in over three years. " What else am i supposed to do, oji-san? I can't get the image of nii-san and tou-san out of my head. I miss them so much, everyday, all the time. You said so yourself, tou-san and nii-san were two of the strongest shinobi in the leaf, but they still died. How can i do what they couldn't? He seemed desperate for an answer from naruto. "Theres' no way i could ever be as strong as nii-san or tou-san. I'm just a weak, pathetic-

SMACK!

Kushina smacked ryusuke clear across the room. He crashed into the wall and slid down. "What the hell is wrong with you, ryusuke? Why are you pretending to be such a pathetic person? You want to know why you're weak? BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN NEGLECTING YOUR TRAINING, AND YOUR FRIENDS", kushina cried, you wanna catch your nii-san and tou-san? THEN DO WHAT WE ALL DO, AND TRAIN YOUR ASS OFF! This isn't the ryusuke i know", she muttered. "I know that its hard losing people you love", she mumbled," but you still have people who care about you. You still have family. You still have-", she paused,"people who love you", she said as she stared into ryusukes eyes. They held their gaze for a few moments, then ryusuke looked away.

"Oji-san", ryusuke called naruto. "Yeah, what is it", he responded. "Do you remember the story you told me a long time ago? About you leaving the village to go on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama?" He asked naruto. "Yeah, i remember. I told you and kushina-chan at the same time, why?" Though he had a feeling tht he knew what ryusuke wanted.

"Oji-san, i know this is really sudden...but i want to go on a training trip".

This shocked almost everyone in the room. "Ryusuke, what are you talking about", sakura clung to his arm," you can't leave me, you're all i have left", she said with tears running down her face," i couldn't survive if something happened to you", she screamed. "Kaa-san, i have to do this. This is something i have to do, for myself. Also for my teammates, and my village, and for YOU, kaa-san", he said looking sakura in the eyes," i want to be able to protect you, the way tou-san wanted me to. I promised him that before he left, and it seems that i had forgotten that. But no more. I WILL become strong, and i WILL protect you, my teammates, and this entire village", he said with determination in his eyes.

"So, you're really serious about this, aren't you", naruto asked him," yeah, oji-san. I want to do right by tou-san, niisan, kaa-san, and my team". "Well, if you're gonna go, you're going to need a few things first", naruto said. He walked over to a small shelf on the wall. "This looks like a regular shelf, but i made a seal that keeps everything on it in stasis until i deactivate it. Then i had Kurenai-sensei help me make a genjutsu that takes peoples attention off the shelf in the first place", naruto explained," but the real surprise is whats ON the shelf", he smiled. Naruto made six hand-seals, and a flash of light was seen. A number of items appeared on the shelf. Naruto took two scrolls of the shelf and handed them to ryusuke,"Sasuke and itachi left scrolls to you and sakura before they left, just in case. They contain their last words, any items that the two of them wanted to leave the you, and sasukes' and itachis' techniques that they wanted you to know. Sakura got hers three years ago when they died, but the scrolls said to wait to give you yours until the right time. Naruto explained."Ryusuke, NOW is the right time".

Ryusuke looked at his fathers' scroll. It had a blood seal on it. So only someone with sasukes blood could open it. He bit his thumb and swiped some blood on it. The seal disappeared and ryusuke peeled the scroll open. He started to read. Everyone saw several emotions race across his face. Sadness, anger, resentment, then happiness, hope and love. The same happened when he read itachis' scroll. When he finished he put both scrolls in his holster. He walked over to sakura, and did something that no one expected. He cried. He buried his face into his kaa-sans chest and cried. Sakura held onto her son and let him cry his heart out. It took over ten minutes for him to calm down. Kushina walked over to the two of them and embraced ryusuke in a hug as well. "Ryusuke-kun, are you ok", she asked gently. "I will be", he replied weakly. "What was in the scrolls, ryusuke-kun?" sakura asked him. "Tou-san said that he believed in me. That he loved me and that i had better protect you, kaa-san,"he explained," he left me his Kusanagi blade, the secrets to his techniques, and", he paused," his eyes".

"That was sasukes plan. It was a S-rank secret that i placed on all Anbu and all KMP. When anyone on either force died, their bodies had a seal on them that would instantly be transported back to konoha. Sasuke told me if anything happened to him, to remove his eyes to give to his next of kin. His next of kin would have been itachi, but itachi died", naruto explained," So now sasukes eyes have been handed down to you. Whether or not you use them is up to you. So what was in itachis' scroll?" naruto asked.

"He told me he loved his Otouto", ryusuke said with a smile," he left me his Kusanagi blade as well, left me his summons scroll, and his hitai-ate", ryusuke finished with a smile. He put the hitai-ate under his long hair, and fastened it to his forehead. "I'm going to ask yuugao-sensei for some scrolls on an effective twin sword style, and use the scroll left by my tou-san to learn all of his styles and jutsu. I'm not sure how long i'll be gone, but i'll be sure to send messages every now and then", ryusuke said," Oji-san", he called to naruto. " Yeah", naruto replied," if you have missions you need taken care, send me a toad with the mission specs, ok", ryusuke asked with a smile. "Heh, be glad to", naruto said. "I'm going to go get everything ready, ok guys," he said to the people in the room," i'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow morning, so i'll see you guys then", he said as he walked out the room.

-Later at training ground #7-

Mizuki and yuugao had been training all morning. Mizuki was extremely proficient at using her mother temaris' battle fan and her fathers' kage mane technique. She and yuugao were resting by the tree stumps when ryusuke appeared by the tree line. "Hey, mizuki-chan, yuugao-sensei. Looks like you two have been busy", he said with a chuckle. "Ryusuke, you seem...different",mizuki said with a blush. He hadn't called her mizuki-chan since his brother and father died. "You sound happier, ryusuke", yuugao told him," what happened while you were gone?" "Well, kushina-chan brought my kaa-san to oji-sans office, and we had a long talk. The long story would take all day, so basically i'm going on a training trip to make up for lost time. I've already got the okay from oji-san", ryusuke explained," He gave me my tou-san and nii-sans' last words to me, as well as any items that they left to me. They both left me their kusanagi blades, and the secrets to their respective techniques", ryusuke explained. "I plan to go out on a training trip, like oji-san did when he was younger. Which reminds me. Yuugao-sensei", he asked his ex-anbu sensei. "Yeah, ryusuke-kun, what is it", yuugao responded. "I'm looking for a powerful twin-sword style that works with a kusanagi ninjato, and katana. Do you know of anything like that", he asked his kenjutsu master sensei. "As a matter of fact, i do", she said with a smile," It's called Twin Lotus. It works with a short ninjato in one hand, and a katana in the other", she said with a smile,"and i have a feeling that it'll be perfect for you. I'll have the scrolls ready by tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Thats perfect, yuugao-sensei. I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn", ryusuke explained. "What? Tomorrow?", mizuki said out loud. Inside, the young genius was very upset that one of her best friends was going away for what could be a long time. "Yeah, i'm sorry mizuki-chan. But this is something that i have to do. For myself", ryusuke said, looking into her eyes with determination. " I'll be back before you know it, and then you, me, and kushina-chan will be a real team again", he said with a smile. He walked forward and gave her a hug," you and kushina-chan have been two of the very few people that have been kind to me these past few years", he told her," i'm going to get stronger, mizuki-chan, and make them proud". He turned to yuugao," when i get back, i'll give you a run for your money, sensei", he said with a chuckle. "I look forward to that", she said to his retreating back. She was going to mess him, but she knew at the same time that he was going to come back stronger than ever.

-The next morning-

Ryusuke walked into the kitchen to see his mother crying her heart out. "Kaa-san, whats wrong", he asked with concern is his voice. He put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine, ryusuke-kun, its nothing to worry abo-" "Don't lie to me, kaa-san, i can tell whats bothering you. You don't want me to go, do you? We talked about this yesterday in oji-sans office. I need this", he told with seriousness in his voice. "I know that this is what you want to do, ryusuke-kun, but i can't help but be scared for you", she said with new tears streaming down her face," you're all i have left, and i don't want to lose you too. If something happened to you, i don't know what i'd do, i'd go crazy, i'd- " she was cut off as ryusuke put his arms around her in bone-crushing hug, knowing she could handle it due to her insane strengh.

"Kaa-chan, i'll come back, do you hear me? i'll never put you through what tou-san and nii-san did. I would never forgive myself if i left you like that", he said with tears welling up in his eyes. "I've been numb these past few years, but no more. I'm so sorry for making you put up with me till now. It wasn't right of me. But i promise to make it up to you, kaa-chan". 'Kaa-chan', sakura thought, ' hes never called me that before. It sounds so...intimate', she thought with a blush. 'Now that i think about it, hes looking like sasuke more and more everyday', as she put her arms around him as well.

-The Gates Of Konoha, west entrance-

Ryusuke was surprised to see everyone he held dear, waiting for him at the gate. Kushina-chan, Naruto-ojisan, Hinata-obasan. As well as Mizuki-chan, Shikamaru-ojisan, and Temari-obasan. "Hey guys, i didn't expect to see you all here this early, it means alot to me", he said with a smile. "Hehe, don't worry about it ryusuke-chan, you're like family to us", hinata said with a small grin, as she knew what was coming.

"DON'T CALL ME "CHAN"! "Ryusuke yelled with a small blush, hinata had always took great pleasure in teasing him. It was almost like a pasttime for her and sakura before sasuke died.

"Ahaha, it's always been so fun to toy with you, Ryu-kun", hinata explained," thats something i'll miss", she said with a sigh. "You take care of yourself, you hear me", she looked at him with that classic motherly stern look. Ryusuke smiled," Don't worry oba-san, i'll be just fine", as he gave her a hug.

As he broke away the obvious sound of a shunshin caught everyones' ears. "Phew, good thing i'm not late", Yuugao said with a small blush. She was notorious for getting up late. Kinda like kakashi, but without the lame 'lost on the road of life' excuse. "Actually sensei, you're right on time", mizuki said with a grin. She knew that ryusuke was just as important to her as her other students were, and would never miss this.

"Oh, good. Didn't want you to leave without this", she explained as she tossed a scroll to ryusuke," there are three scrolls sealed in there, they will help you to master the 'Twin Lotus' kenjutsu style. Be warned, it's not going to be easy, but if anyone can do it, it's you", she said with a proud smile. She was very proud of her student today, yet sad at the same time. 'Hell, knowing you, you'll probably improve the style itself' she thought with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Yuugao-sensei, this means the world to me", ryusuke said as he gave her a hug. Kushina walked up to him," Umm- well- you see, ah dammit", she cried as she turned to run away, but was stopped by ryusuke grabbing her hand. Then in an instant, ryusuke whirled her around and into his arms. She immediately turned a deep shade of crimson, and tried her best to hide it from him. "I'll miss you, kushina-chan", ryusuke told her, with tenderness in his voice,"Be sure to get alot stronger while i'm gone, ok? You wouldn't want me outclassing the hokages' daughter, would you", he teased. She turned a deeper shade, if that was possible, and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "I will ryusuke-kun, i promise", she whispered with conviction.

The little exchange held until naruto wolf whistled, making them aware that they were holding each other in front of everyone they knew. They split apart quickly, both blushing. "Will you two stop making out already", mizuki yelled with a huge blush. She stomped up to ryusuke,"I'll see you later, ok", she said while going out of her way to not make eye contact. Ryuske chuckled, knowing her game,"i'll miss you too mizuki-chan, you and everyone else", her said with a sad smile. "But, he put his hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes with confidence,"I promise, when i get back i won't be a dobe, so you better train too, you hear me", he chuckled. Mizuki smiled, a small tear forming in her eye,"it's a promise, ryusuke-kun".

Ryusuke turned to sakura, who had once again started to cry. He walked up to her,"Kaa-chan, i love you, as much as tou-san did and more. I'm not gonna die until i've fulfilled my obligation to tou-san. I owe him that and so much more. I love you, kaa-chan, i'll be back", he tearfully said as he put his arms around her.

He turned around, and grabbed his backpack and slung it on his back. "I'll be going now", he said as he started to walk away," got a long trip ahead", he waved his hand to those behind him". "Where are you going first", naruto called to ryusukes retreating form. "Kumo", ryusuke shouted behind him.

Naruto smiled, 'No doubt he's going to be stronger than his father' he thought as he as he watched ryusuke fade into the forest.

That's the end of chapter one let me know what you guys think. Good, bad, and all the suggestions you can throw at me. Thanks, much love:)


End file.
